starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Thrynn
Natives of the planet Thoss (α129x33, p4), the reptilian Thrynn have been in space for nearly two thousand years. When the Empire discovered them in 2770, they had already devised sublight technology and were conducting explorations of their solar system. This was an unfortunate series of events for their neighbors the Elowan, who resided in the same system and were often attacked by the Thrynn. With the intervention of the Empire, however, both races were incorporated and their quarrel smoothed over. That state of affairs lasted until the fall of the Empire in 3480, at which point the Thrynn, seizing their chance, overwhelmingly attacked Eleran and drove the Elowan from the planet, a dire event for which the Elowan have never forgiven them. Now a small, star-faring Confederacy, the Thrynn have weathered the First and Second Waves and survived (through no real action of their own) the flares of the Crystal Planet. A cunning, clever race, the Thrynn now look to the stars for solid allies in the Veloxi and Humans, and hold renewed hope that their final victory over their old nemeses, the Elowan and Gazurtoid, could be close at hand. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Reptilian *''Durability'': 6 *''Learning Rate'': 7 *''Science: Good *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Good *Communication: Excellent *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 7 years. Adult at 11 years. Middle age at 21 yrs. Old Age at 34 years. Venerable Age at 47 years. *''Lifespan'': 50+5d5 years. *''Length'': 1.5 meters; 1.05 + (1d5 x 0.15) meters. *''Mass'': 80 kilograms; 60 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 4) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 12 m/rd (7 kph) *''Volume'': 0.08 m^3 *''HD'': 50/50/50 *''HP'': 60 *''Unarmed Damage'': 5 HP, 1 NHP *''STV'': 120 MU (1495 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Thrynn are a bi-pedal, carnivorous, reptilian species. Although graceful, with long necks and tails, they are very muscular and are covered with tough protective scales. They range in color from green to grey and are approximately 1.5 meters in height. Like Humans, they have an internal skeleton, and two forward set eyes. The Thrynn have a fair overall learning rate and a fair constitution. Thrynn are exclusively carnivorous; they occasionally eat other foods as supplements should they require them, but otherwise stick strictly to meat. Their forward set eyes provide keen binocular vision which makes their location of prey somewhat easier; like humans, their vision is their main means of observing their surroundings. Thrynn also have slightly assymetrical ears, which give them an enhanced ability to locate sound origins in three dimensions, rather than two like humans. Their jaws, while filled with sharp teeth, are not massively built, and they tend to prefer prey smaller than themselves. Typical prey species range from rabbit-sized to as large as small dogs. Thrynn, being reptiles, hatch from eggs, a fact they will share but are reticent to discuss any further with outsiders. Thrynn mate early in their second decade of life after a brief courtship, and with very limited exception, remain with the same partner their entire lives. On Thoss, 'divorce' is virtually unheard of, and even on Arth, where the Thrynn enjoy a much more permissive society, most couples stay together. Once eggs are laid, usually in clutches of 3-5, they are placed in highly specialized incubators, where they are electronically monitored on a continual basis, a step up from the brooding previously performed by the mother. Any eggs displaying deficiencies are immediately discarded. Thrynn use a spoken language, but are perfectly capable of learning and communicating in Arthian tongues. They have a strong tendency to slur their S’s and R’s, however. Space Units Thrynn Frigate Thrynn Heavy Transport Thrynn Cruiser Electronic Burst Missile *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: 15 range increments *Energy: 0.07 *Falloff: +5 HD per range increment *Mass: 5 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: **Penetrate: Crew, False (Will never harm crew) **Disable: Weapons (Disables weapons upon impact for the indicated number of seconds) **Speed: 1 range increment per second **Turn: 15 degrees per second (could be π/16 instead, depends which math is easier; tracks specific target) Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Thrynn are native to the planet of Thoss (this star system also houses the original Elowan homeworld, which the Thrynn call "Old Eleran" to this day). Despite their desire to forge a new, Sector-spanning, Elowan-free empire, the Thrynn remain a "practical, realistic people". Their territory, located in the central downspin portion of the Alpha Sector, borders with Gazurtoid space upspin and outward and with their Elowan nemeses coreward. As such, expansion of Thrynn territory was never a great priority (besides, in terms of practicality, a small starfaring empire is a lot easier to manage than a large one). Thrynn territory consists of just nine star systems, centered roughly around α128x27, with one of those systems (the Flornea-Ryss system at α144x44) in direct dispute with the Elowan. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Prominent **''Delta Sector'': Spare, but Present **''Beta Sector'': Not Present *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': centered at 127.84x27.47, 28.08 parsecs radius **''Delta Sector'': centered at 2x80, 10 parsecs radius **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': 113x28; 125x39; 129x33; 144x44 ***''Specific Worlds'': 144x44, p3 (Space Station) **''Delta Sector'': 2x76, p1 (Space Station) **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': Thoss (129x33, p4); Ssylthryss (90x8, p2); Ysstlrr (169x2, p1); Ryss Station (144x44, p3); Aytlrthyss Outpost (113x28, p2) **''Delta Sector'': Freeport Station (2x76, p1) **''Beta Sector'': None Status The Thrynn are very diplomatic, and if at all possible, try to find common ground with any race that contacts them. During the 4620 period, they actively courted Interstel crews (so long as no Elowan were aboard; those ships received quite different treatment), seeking alliances and always looking to buy artifacts. In addition, their unquenchable thirst for Plutonium enriched more than one Interstel crew, and in general gave them good reputations among that flotilla. Ostensibly, they need this Plutonium for scientific experiments, the nature of which they have not made public; some suspect they ask others to harvest the mineral in a subtle ploy to enlist them in their quest to destroy as many Elowan ships as possible. Furthermore, as they admitted at the time, they recognized the strength of the Veloxi, and were already in talks to become allies. With Arth taking its place among the powers of the Alpha Sector, this goal has been as least partially realized, as the three races have adopted a defense agreement that can be activated in wartime, but not quite a proper alliance. The Thrynn were one of the local races that agreed to curtail their use of Endurium after the discovery of the Crystal Planet’s true nature (though they refused to give it up completely until Shyneum shipments began importation from the Cloud). This gained them quite a bit of goodwill with the Arth High Council. The Thrynn have a very direct, uncomplicated view of races that attack them: "There are many evil races in this sector of the galaxy... they attack because they are evil and that is all. They must be destroyed." That is to say, they are not a forgiving people, and do not forget when a race has entered into hostile action against them. Partly for this reason, and partly because they block Thoss' expansion Outward, the Thrynn count themselves enemies of the Gazurtoid. The cephalopods, for their part, hate the Thrynn as they do every other air-breathing race in the galaxy. For similar reasons, the Thossians were not positively disposed towards the Uhlek- one of the defining moments in Arth/Thoss relations was the revelation that Interstel had destroyed the Uhlek Brain World. With regards to the Elowan, Thrynn tend to have difficulty prioritizing. As a species, they have sacrificed a great deal of alien goodwill in their single-minded pursuit and deep hatred of the plant race. The Elowan reciprocate this feeling, and for good reason: The Thrynn have made sport of eating their Headfruit, which provides the next generation of seeds for the plant race. For their part, the Thrynn claim the fruit extends their lifespans, though this has yet to corroborated by any non-Confederacy scientist. Other races simply do not understand where their loathing comes from, and believe they would be far better off to simply let it go, especially since the details of the feud's beginning have long been relegated to the stuff of myth and legend. Thossian representatives have taken the Delta Sector by storm, actively courting every major player there, and hitting up every planet-bound culture with an interesting artifact to sell. While they disapprove of the Umanu’s Elowanphilia, they recognize that as sole owners of the Shyneum planet, certain sacrifices have to be made, and also covet the advanced technology the Umanu possess. Likewise, they find somewhat kindred spirits in the G’nunk (who hated the Lowar almost as much as the Thrynn do) and the Humna Humna, who surpass even the Thrynn’s love of commerce. They do not, however, have much patience for the Tandelou or the Arla, both of whom are unapologetic friends of the Elowan, having once befriended the Lowar. They also have little use for the Dweenle; the depressed, morose race definately falls into the 'weak' category the Thrynn despise, although they recognize that destroying Dweenle ships carries more consequences in alien ill will than any potential benefits. *'Ally': **''Initial'': Empire, Veloxi, Humna Humna, G'Nunk **''Final'': Empire, Veloxi, Humna Humna, G'Nunk *'Enemy': **''Inital'': Elowan, Gazurtoid, Spemin, Dershetche, **''Final'': Elowan, Gazurtoid, Spemin, Dershetche, Ancients Economy *Economic Status Levels: **Thoss: Inflated **Ssylthryss: Depressed (Non-Trading) **Ysstlrr: Depressed (Non-Trading) **Ryss Station: Inflated **Aytlrthyss Outpost: Depressed (Non-Trading) **Freeport Station: Level *Specialty Trade Goods Purchased: **Headfruit (contraband) (Freeport Station; δ2x76, p1) **Livelong* (Ryss Station; α144x44, p3) **Tandelouvian Happy Juice* (Freeport Station; δ2x76, p1) **Thrynn Ale (contraband) (Freeport Station; δ2x76, p1) *Specialty Trade Goods Sold: **Headfruit (contraband) (Ryss Station;&alpha144x44, p3) **Thrynn Ale (contraband) (Thoss; α129x33, p4) Supplemental Information The Thrynn are cultured and diplomatic, but are said to be devious and cunning. They excel in situations involving protocol and diplomacy. They also are exceptional in communicative roles. When put in roles requiring adversarial (though non-violent) maneuvering, they are without peer, which is a reason many of them are found in legislatures and legal positions. It should be no surprise that they also make fine actors. Thrynn society is rigidly hierarchical, and they place great importance on decorum- most social interactions happen according to set traditions, and deviations do not find much encouragement. Sometimes, Thrynn tend to let their devious nature get the better of them, and inadvertently sabotage long term goals. As an example, they attempted to trick Interstel into destroying the Elowan nursery world Elan; for another, they did successfully trick one crew into buying a “Veg-o-matic” at a steep price on the promise that it would make their ship invincible in combat. Both events contributed to an overall distrust of the Thrynn that they had to work hard to overcome once relations were finally formalized with Arth. Thrynn tend to be very territorial. This tendency may be due to the fact that the exothermic Thrynn evolved on a world more than half frozen, where initially only the equatorial regions and geothermically-warmed areas could support them; this set up meant that space was at a premium through their industrial age, when technological advances enabled them to colonize more of their world. However, it is also possible this territorialism stems from their discord with the Elowan, who first inhabited the only other colonizable planet in their system, then relocated and blocked them from expanding to the four closest habitable planets in the sector. The Thrynn pride themselves on their practicality, and as such can take positions that seem rather cold and heartless to other species. They feel the strong must band together and lead for each other’s mutual advantage, both in matters of commerce and strategy, but the weak do not figure prominently into their world view (which is putting it mildly). Furthermore, while Thrynn appreciate respect and diplomacy, they detest obsequiousness, feeling any race that so debases itself is unworthy of survival- though they are not as fanatical about this position as the G’Nunk. As a people, Thrynn are rather incurious- they do not concern themselves with motives or mysteries, preferring to simply deal with things as they are. While they think a great deal of themselves as a species (they have a prophecy that they will one day rule the galaxy), this approach nearly led to their extinction in 4620, as they were unaware of the true nature of the Ancients and oblivious of the approach of the wave of flares. They pursue scientific research solely for the technological strength it promises, believing this to be the highest endeavor of sentience, but care little for non defense related lines of inquiry. For all these reasons, the Thrynn remain a very advanced species that nonetheless has much potential yet to be realized. The Thrynn Confederacy’s principle motivations are the cementing of alliances with other, friendly powers, the continued acquisition of advanced technology, and the elimination of any threats, mainly the Elowan, but also the Gazurtoid and to a lesser extent the Spemin, whom they do not see as a threat but a despicable nuisance unworthy of sharing the sector with them. To that end, the Thrynn continually seek to strengthen their relationship with the Humans and Veloxi. Furthermore, they seek to expand their contacts in the Delta Sector to ensure that the supply of Shyneum and technological artifacts continues to stream steadily into the Alpha Sector, so that their space fleet is always on the cutting edge. Finally, they seek to leverage the first two goals into the realization of the last: powerful allies, combined with advanced technology, will put them in the best position possible to finally rid themselves of their enemies. Arthian Thrynn, despite having a long and largely tranquil coexistence with the Elowan of Arth, have emigrated to Thoss in large numbers, perhaps 35 to 40% of the 4620 population. While they have a lesser innate dislike of the plant race, they do not feel strongly enough about this to exert any significant influence over the Thossians' outlook. The Arthians, like their Thossian cousins, are practical, and believe that as long as the two races remain on hostile terms, the Thrynn Confederacy would do well to maintain defenses forces against them. The Thrynn of Arth recognize that peace between the two races is at least possible, but it is unclear whether they will eventually have any effect whatsoever on the Confederacy's foreign policy. The Thrynn who remain on Arth do so primarily for practical reasons- keeping the race's future protected by maintaining stable populations on a different world, exhorting the Arthian government to Thoss' advantage, and (for some) enjoying the benefits of a slightly less rigid society. Importance Aside from being an important trading partner and strategic ally to the Empire, the Thrynn are in possession of the Receptor Module component of the Seeayti Detector, one of the mission critical artifacts. The player will have to decide how to handle the Thrynn in the game in order to come into possession of the Module: they may either foster a relationship with the Thrynn, or one with their Elowan adversaries. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). NOTE: All communications here are spelled distinctly. In game, all occurrences of the letters R, S and N should be doubled. Neutral hail request: *THIS ISS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE THRYNN SHIP (SHIP NAME). INTERSTELLAR PROTOCOL DEMANDS THAT YOU IDENTIFY YOURSELVES AND YOUR INTENTIONS. *WE ARE (NAME) OF THE THRYNN CONFEDERACY. WE ARE THE ELITE GUARD. WHY DO YOU HAIL US? *I AM (NAME), SECOND ORDER COMMANDER OF THE THYNYNTHYRNN LEGIONS OF THE THRYNN. STATE YOUR ORIGIN AND PURPOSE. *GREETINGS. THIS IS AMBASSADOR (NAME), RIDING ON THE SHIP (SHIP NAME). IN THE NAME OF THE THRYNN CONFEDERACY OF PLANETS, I GREET YOU AND OFFER OUR HOPES FOR FRIENDSHIP AND MUTUAL COOPERATION. PLEASE RESPOND. Friendly hail request: * YES CAPTAIN (CAPTAIN’S NAME), WE RECOGNIZED YOUR SHIP. THIS IS THIRD ORDER COMMANDER (NAME). WELCOME ARTHLINGS. PERHAPS YOU HAVE BROUGHT US SOME USEFUL ITEMS. *AHHH, JUST SO. WE WISH PEACE AS WELL ARTHLINGS. I AM CALLED (NAME). HOW MAY WE OF SERVICE TO EACH OTHER? *AHHH, GREETINGS ARTHLINGS. IT PLEASES US TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WE SINCERELY HOPE THAT WE SHALL BOTH PROFIT FROM THIS MEETING. *SO, WE MEET AGAIN. WELCOME, FRIENDS OF OUR FRIENDS, ENEMIES OF OUR ENEMIES. Question immediately after hail: *OUR SCANNERS INDICATE THAT YOU HAVE ABOARD YOUR SHIP A(N) (ARTIFACT NAME). THIS ARTIFACT IS OF INTEREST TO US. WE WILL BUY IT FROM YOU FOR (AMOUNT) CUBIC ARTH UNIT(S) OF ENERGY CRYSTALS. AGREED? *WE DETECT YOU ARE CARRYING SOME PLUTONIUM. WE WILL PAY WELL FOR THIS. LET US SAY (AMOUNT) UNITS OF ENERGY CRYSTALS. AGREED? Question: *YOU DO WISH TO BECOME ALLIES DO YOU NOT? *ARE YOU FRIENDS OF THE ELOWAN? *HAVE YOU DESTROYED ELOWANIAN SHIPS? *ARE YOU MEMBERS OF THE OLD HUMAN EMPIRE? *DO YOU FIGHT THE GAZURTOID? *ARE YOU WILLING TO DESTROY ELAN, THE SECRET BASE PLANET OF THE UHLEK? *TO DEMONSTRATE OUR GOOD WILL WE WILL SELL YOU A DEVICE THAT WILL MAKE YOUR SHIP INVULNERABLE. THE COST IS ONLY 30 OF YOUR ENERGY CRYSTALS. DO YOU WISH TO PURCHASE THIS? (THE DEVICE OFFERED IS THE BLACK BOX, ALSO KNOWN AS A “VEG-O-MATIC”) Neutral Statement: *WE CANNOT STAND RACES WHO COWER AND DEBASE THEMSELVES. THIS LACK OF DIGNITY IS APPALLING. ANY RACE WHO DOES THIS DESERVES TO DIE. *IT IS NOT ALWAYS EASY TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THE WEAK MUST DIE. BUT THIS IS THE WAY OF THE UNIVERSE IS IT NOT? *A PROPHET ONCE SAID THAT IT IS THE DESTINY OF THE THRYNN TO RULE THE GALAXY. OF COURSE THE PROPHET WAS THRYNN, BUT WHAT DOES THAT MATTER? *SUPREME TECHNOLOGY IS THE MOST NOBLE GOAL OF SENTIENCE. JOIN US IN HELPING THE LESS ASTUTE RACES BECOME AWARE OF THIS. *TOGETHER WE SHALL MAKE A FORMIDABLE FORCE. ALL WE NEED ARE THE PROPER RESOURCES. IF ONLY WE HAD THE PLUTONIUM. . . . . . Friendly Statement: *WE SHALL BUILD ANOTHER EMPIRE AND YOU SHALL BE OUR ALLIES AND RULE WITH US. COMMERCE AND MUTUAL AID AGAINST A COMMON CAUSE - THESE ARE THE IMPORTANT THINGS TO REMEMBER. *OUR RACES ARE MUCH ALIKE. WE BOTH KNOW WHAT IS IMPORTANT. WE MUST UNITE FOR THE BENEFIT OF BOTH OUR PEOPLES. *DO NOT FORGET ABOUT ELAN. IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DESTROYED IT YOU MUST DO IT SOON, FOR YOUR SAFETY AS WELL AS OURS. *WE ARE ALLIES, YOUR RACE AND MINE, UNITED IN A COMMON CAUSE. WE MUST RID THE GALAXY OF THOSE WHO WOULD OPPOSE US. *WE SHALL BUILD ANOTHER EMPIRE AND YOU SHALL BE OUR ALLIES AND RULE WITH US. Friendly farewell statement: *FAREWELL FRIENDS. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN SOON. If an Elowan is aboard ship: *SO YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE ELOWAN. OUR SCANNERS SHOW THEY ARE ABOARD YOUR SHIP. MOST REGRETTABLE. Hostile hail, or if communications were established with the Elowan first: *FEW ENEMIES HAVE LIVED TO REGRET THEIR PROVOCATIONS OF THE THRYNN. WE ISSUE FINAL WARNING. DO NOT PROVOKE US FURTHER. *YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS SPACE. UNDER THE CONVENTION ESTABLISHED BY THE AKTERON TREATY OF 3225 WE GIVE WARNING. DEPART IMMEDIATELY. Secondary hostile hail: (given continuously) *WE NOW GIVE ADDITIONAL WARNING AS REQUIRED BY GALACTIC INTERSPECIES PROTOCOL. YOU MUST DEPART. While in orbit of Thoss: *YOU ARE WITHIN THE LIMITS OF OUR HOMEWORLD TERRITORY. THIS IS IN VIOLATION OF THE TRANSSENTIENT-INVIOLATE-REGION TREATY OF 3210. DEPART AT ONCE. *YOU HAVE VIOLATED OUR HOMEWORLD TERRITORY. THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED. YOU MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES. Themselves: *We are practical, realistic people who don't concern ourselves with truth, beauty, and other such frivolous nonsense. *In the old empire we held positions of power and prestige. We believe in cooperation certainly and the good of all but the strong and capable must rule. *The Elowan are our enemies. They are clever, though not what we would call intelligent. Do not let their flowery speech deceive you, you cannot trust them. *Our home system is Thoss. The Elowan plant creatures invaded our system long ago and were repulsed. That is, we drove them away. *We, unlike the plant creatures who idle away their time dreaming, believe in productivity, progress, and development. We have a great interest in technology. *The Elowan will doubtless malign us but it is only an effort to build themselves up. Pay no attention to this. *Our technological research is of primary importance to us. We therefore are willing to pay well for any special artifacts of interest that you may find. *In our research we require large amounts of the element plutonium, and it is very rare in our system. We will pay well for this if you happen upon any. *We are a social people and believe strongly in the necessity of protocol and the proper formality for the functioning of society. *We are oviperous, of course, but these matter are better left undiscussed. *We Thrynn have a firm belief in what you call natural selection, and the survival of the fittest. We have a very hierarchical society and a rigid ethic based on decorum. *We do not believe in wild and fanciful theories such as what the plant creature Elowan occupy themselves with. We believe in straightforward diplomacy. Other Races: *The Elowan are an evil race of the worst type. They are clever and will attempt to manipulate you for their own ends. *There are many evil races in this sector of the galaxy. Do not believe the stories the Elowan tell about them. They attack because they are evil and that is all. They must be destroyed. *It so happens that the Elowan use plutonium to build their ships. If you should happen to run across any wrecked Elowan ships you could salvage this. *There is an insectoid race called the Veloxi upspin of our territory. We are currently entering negotiations and expect to become allies. *The Gazurtoid are an evil race upspin and outward of Thrynn territory. Missles are ineffective against their ships because of special shielding. You must use lasers. *We seek a device in the shape of a rod. This creates a laser deflection screen around ones ship. Our only lead is that it once was possessed by a human named Harrison who lived on a planet called New Scotland in the upspin system of the Staff. *The Uhlek are the evilest of all races. If one were to destroy their secret planet of operations with a black egg bomb, they would be utterly destroyed. This planet is called Elan and is the 2nd planet of the system - 148,63. *Spemin ships are easily defeated. The Spemin are a race of barely sentient blob creatures. Their ship design was copied from the Gazurtoid, but they do not understand what they build. *We do not know why the Gazurtoid tolerate the Spemin. The Gazurtoid will attack any air-breathers. Probably the Spemin are not worth the Gazurtoids trouble to destroy. *The Minstrel creature which float in space are spies for the other races. We do not tolerate their babblings. You should destroy them as we do. *It is necessary that we destroy the evil races who threaten our survival. As allies we can do this. *The Spemin speak a strange and disgusting language. There is an orb device which makes a queer whining sound. This translates the Spemin language. It was built by us but was lost. If you find it we shall reward you. Old Empire: *You are, of courses, aware that the old empire was destroyed by invaders in 3480 of your date system. Pity. Of course, we had expected all humans were killed. Survival of the fittest, hmmmm? *We have run across androids of the old empire in our travels. There is a group of them who have been waiting over a millennium for their colony group. *The lost colonist ship for which the empire androids wait was destroyed. We have found the derelict in the system of 175,94. *The Thrynn were quite prominent in the old empire. Of course, since the humans were the ones to structure it it eventually fell apart. No offense against the humans, of course. *The other races in the old empire were not as advanced in diplomacy as we Thrynn. They did not understand the proper and necessary application of force. *The old empire was, of course, based in Earth's system. This was certainly a mistake. It should have been based in our Thoss system, where the true seat of government was. *The destruction of the old empire was for the best. Now the new empire shall rise and together we shall rule. All we need from you are certain devices which would expedite this process. The Ancients: *There are a lot of myths concerning the ancient ones. We do not waste our time with legends and stories. The only relevant information is that they have left behind lumps of high energy crystal which we use. *What has become of the ancient ones we do not know or care. We are concerned with locating their ruins for their energy resource value. *We have heard stories of a device of the ancients which is destroying life in the galaxy. We have seen no evidence of this. *There are certain devices of the ancients which would be useful to us. One of these is called the crystal pearl and I said to be in the city of the ancients. It is an automatic warp-out device for when a ship is heavily damaged. *We have ascertained there is the possibility of a fairly large ancient ruin at 42S X 13W on planet 2 of system 154,62. This, however, is deep within Elowan space and presents somewhat of a risk for us. General Info: *If one was the bring us the shimmering ball device we would pay well. Our intelligence indicates it is located in a Gazurtoid nebula. One may reach this system by using the continuum flux of the cross nexus at 98,79. *The cross nexus is a constellation with a high density of fluxes. It is in Gazurtoid space. *There exists a device called the Tesseract. This device belongs to the Thrynn but was stolen by the Uhlek. It is at somewhere on the fifth planet in system 18,50. We have been unable to reach it. *Another device that was stolen from us by the Uhlek is a cylindrical red device. It is known to be on an old empire world that was once called Koann-3. It is located in the system of 112,200 at 59N X 64W. *There exists a device in the shape of Dodecahedron. This is an ancient distress beacon which attracts any ships in the area. If you find it we will purchase it for its function is of great interest to us. *The ring device is a device, of course, invented by the Thrynn but we have lost the secret to its working. It causes continuum fluxes to appear on ones ships screens. One is known to be on northern Mars in the old Earth system. ---- NEXT: Elowan PREVIOUS: Veloxi TOP ----